Shiel the Golden Sorcerer
The Golden Sorcerer was the alias of Shiel, during his covert missions through the Black Plane. He was created when Elrid entered the Black Plane and forced to leave a portion of his soul behind. The Golden Sorcerer's name was never revealed to the heroes he aided in the Black Plane, but it was later revealed that he was in fact Shiel. Biography The Golden Sorcerer was a portion of the soul of the Warrior of Light Elrid when he left the Black Plane. Elrid and the other warriors had come to battle the demigods Daegon and Tenjin, and after defeating them found that they could not return to their world without offering a sacrifice in the form of a portion of their soul. Elrid was the first to do so, and upon leaving was replaced with Shiel. Shiel had retained Elrid's memories and understood why he had been created. For a long time he wandered the Black Plane endlessly, until he met the Warrior of Light Rickius. Shiel remembered her from Elrid's memories and he told her who he was. Rickius had been trapped within the Black Plane by an evil unknown force, and she begged Shiel for his help. Still retaining his skills as an expert sorcerer and warrior, he began to traverse the dangerous Black Plane in search of answers. Shiel would quickly become known as "The Golden Sorcerer" throughout the plane as he searched for the force trapping the warrior of light. He would come to learn of the existence of an ultimate being that ruled over the domain of the Black Plane called the Waykeeper. Many of the undead trapped here viewed the Waykeeper as a god, and Shiel sought to meet the being for himself. As time works differently in the Black Plane, it was not far after when the Warriors Seven arrived. Their transportation to the plane had sent them spiraling in different directions, and Shiel was greeted by the falling bodies of Leia and Aralin. He spoke with them and learned of their quest to liberate the Warrior of Light, and they quickly became allies. Shiel assisted them in finding the rest of their group and joined them as they ventured to save Rickius. It was at this time that the Waykeeper presented himself to the group who was plotting their escape from the plane. The waykeeper was of course the god of chaos Tsukuyomi in disguise, and he appeared before them as a towering black dragon. Shiel attempted to shield the warriors seven in an attempt to let them escape, but the stormborn Cannoth ran forward and shouted "WAYKEEPER," in challenge of the god. The dragon wretched forward and battle began, sending the warriors seven flying through the air. Rickius and her crew had nearly escaped, and Shiel knew his mission was nearly complete. He used what magic he could still conjure to trap the Waykeeper in a pocket dimension with himself, but the spell only lasted a few minutes. The Waykeeper quickly broke out, only to find that the Warrior of Light and the Warriors Seven had escaped. Shiel remained trapped in his own pocket dimension, and some state he is still stuck there.